op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Umijin Dai
Umijin Dai is a Megalodon Fishman who is a Marine Sailor with the rank of Captain. Appearance General Appearance Dai, being a Fishman of the rare Megalodon breed, is abnormally tall and physically powerful, even for a Fishman. He has incredibly dark blue, nearly black, skin that is said to resemble the deepest depths of the ocean, and wears a simple marine captain's uniform fitted for his size, albeit with the jacket draped around his back and with the collar tied to the back of his undershirt like a cape for easy removal in case of need of his swimming skills. Personality Despite his experiences, he sees humans as beings worthy of respects should they show themselves deserving of it, and sees his crew as his own extended family. He feels awkward and estranged around others, especially Fishmen due to his upbringing, and has a minor obsession with his personal effects being in the right place in the right order. He has a strong sense of justice, and although he does not believe the marines to be correct on every issue, serves with dignity despite some disagreements. Character Background Dai was found as an egg washed up on shore by an elderly human couple, who, mistaking it for a sea turtle's egg, brought it into their home and raised it to hatch. Despite their surprise at a Fishman infant coming out of the egg, they were actually even more delighted as they could not have children of their own. They raised him to young adulthood in secret, until he became so large that they could not hide him any more and the town's racists formed a lynch mob to try to kill him. He ran away and joined the marines so he wouldn't have to fight his neighbors, but still writes to his surrogate parents whenever possible. Due to his sheer size and strength and ability to "get things done" as it were, he was quickly promoted to Captain, rising through the ranks with surprising speed and efficiency. Character History He and his crew are currently patrolling the waters around Dawn Island. Aspects # Megalodon Fishman # Fifteen Feet Tall # Well-toned Muscle Structure Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Remember to refer to the stat system for tiers in relations to points. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend on stat points and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. NOTE: For the section(s) below this one, you are allowed to spend a total of 50 points on your possible abilities, possible fighting style, and possible devil fruit. It is possible to earn more abilities in the future, but you will be limited to one fighting style and one devil fruit (if you ever receive one). Note: Some races will have different point totals and receive restrictions based upon that. Abilities Ability Name Waterbreathing and Enhanced Strength and Speed Ability Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Fighting Style Name Rokushiki Fighting Style Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Fighting Style Techniques Any fighting style-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Devil Fruit Devil Fruit Name No Devil Fruit Devil Fruit Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Devil Fruit Techniques Any devil fruit-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Item Inventory This is where you type in the items that your character owns. Items are bought using beli, and just like devil fruits, fighting styles, or abilities, any item you wish to purchase requires approval and recording. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. Gear Inventory This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear refers to weapons or trinkets, which are bought using beli. Any gear you happen to purchase or receive requires approval and recording. Despite being bought using beli, you must gain gear points through converting regular points into the latter. This allows for stronger weapons to be harder and more fair to obtain. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences.